Newcomer
by GixieChic
Summary: Somebody has walked into the World Meeting that no one recognizes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.  
Summary: someone has walked into the world meetings that no one recognizes….**

**

* * *

**

Newcomer

Countries had begun to arrive at the World Meeting and everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Surprisingly no fights had broken out yet, and no one appeared to be drunk, or at least suffering from a bigger hangover than usual, everyone was simply chatting quietly amongst themselves. At least, that's how it was until some stranger walked into the room.

"Hey do you know who that is?" one Baltic asked another. "Dnt thnk s'" the other replied.  
"Could it be-"started one. "No, he's already here."  
"Like, Omg, Liet! Someone should tell him that this is totally a private meeting that's only for countries."

Conversations and comments like these continued to carry around the room as the stranger sat down at the table, and shuffled some of the papers he had brought with him. One boy in the back recognized and gave name to the newcomer, but no one seemed to hear him, including the small polar bear that sat next to him. A small child wearing a sailor shirt complained about how "some weirdo" got to come in even though he wasn't a country.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with all you wankers?" the stranger sprung up and shouted. A silence spread through out the room. Everyone stared even harder now, finally recognizing who it was. Then a tall blonde, with blue eyes and glasses on the end of his nose jumped out of his chair and broke the silence.

"Holy shit Iggy! When'd you get your eyebrows done?"

* * *

AN: So my mom attacked me with waxing strips on Halloween. The areas around my eyebrows were so red that it lasted for three days. And that is how I came up with this, and probably ruined the most recognizable feature of our beloved brit.

**Ps. I'm going to be off of fanfiction for about a month so for anyone who writes a story I'm following don't be surprised if you don't hear from me till December.**

**But I can still get reviews! So please press the magical button at the bottom of the screen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Newcomer

Chapter 2: The Reaction

**Hi everyone! (Excuse me for a moment while I pause and think of how cool it is that I have a second chapter) It has been a month and a day since I last updated. I'M SORRY! I meant to update over Thanksgiving Break, but my internet was down and I became distracted….but I plan on trying to update more often in the future!**

Jeanne'sWhiteRose: Thank you SO much for being my first reviewer! And I'm sorry about any confusion, its usually just best to blame me :D  
BleachKyuubi-Chan: Thanks for the encouragement and I hope it was worth the wait  
KrazyKunoichi13: Love you too darling.  
charliepoet: I'm sure Iggy would love to give you his thanks, and is deeply reassured that there is still hope that not everyone is a nutter.  
Yuri n' Chuka: Quick! Someone call for help my reviewer has been shot! Hehe. Of course I don't mind, actually I appreciate it XD  
echo: This chapter is thanks to you. I seriously need to think things through more  
ZemyxDexion: Tink accidentally knocked some fairy dust on them and they flew off with Peter to Neverland. I'm pretty sure they are staying near mermaid lagoon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I did I would dye England's hair green to match his eyes.**

"_Iggy! When'd you get your eyebrows done?_"

England sat through the world meeting, during which Germany had given him many glares from across the room. It wasn't like it was his fault that everyone had been shocked. Ludwig could just blame the hairdresser who convinced Arthur (well technically Arthur lost a bet to her, but people needn't know that) to get them done. Arthur couldn't understand what was wrong with these idiots, well other than that they were all idiots, obviously.

_~Flashback~_

_After America had yelled one of the most ridiculous statements Arthur had ever heard –then again it being America- Poland had come up to him, dragging along Lithuania, who looked slightly more at ease, Arthur noted. Poland, being himself, began talking at a speed Arthur could only partially comprehend. "So where did you, like, get yours done? I go to this place that's really close to where I live. My stylist is this nice guy who is, like, totally cute and he also does hair and nails which is, like, soooo kewel, cuz he can multitask and stuff!" When his brain had caught up to the speed of the conversation, England, not wanting to be rude, politely responded to Poland's blather and headed back to his seat._

_He managed to bump into Prussia on his way there, who also felt the need to make a comment. "Ha! Always knew you were a bit feminine. You're coming drinking later with the awesome me, right?" Without waiting for an answer the albino made his way to the corner to talk to someone. England briefly remembered who that someone was; Canada. When he sat down it was Germany's turn to shout at everyone in the room, allowing the meeting to start._

_~End Flashback~_

Thinking back all England wanted was to go home and have a cup of tea to sooth his aching head. Arthur found himself spending the rest of the meeting staring at the two curls on Greece's head (He was the only one in the room who had yet to notice England's change in appearance due to the Greek being asleep the whole time). When it ended Arthur got up from his chair and rushed towards the exit. No such luck. A bloody frog was in his way.

"Angleterre!" the Frenchman shouted, "why you look so much better this way mon ami."

"Shut up!" Even Francis knew that it was a horrible comeback, but there was nothing England could do. He never thought this day would go so - unexpectedly. "It's none of your bloody business!"

"But now so much more is possible for you, so many more people who would do you, of course I was always willing, but the general populace…" The Brit started a mantra in his head, Tea, Sleep, Tea, Sleep…anything to keep from listening to Francis. Suddenly he was knocked over by what felt like a four-ton elephant.

"Now Iggy! Tell me who did this to your face! Was it France? Or one of the evil commies?" Arthur looked up into the eyes of his ex-colony. He could see the genuine concern and he almost smiled at it. Then he remembered the idiosyncratic motives behind the concern and scowled.

"Bloody hell! America get off of me! I got them done, now may I please leave?" America instead grabbed onto England's arms. Arthur could feel himself blush as the American stared him down, and brought his head closer.  
"Okay, but only if you promise that we can go do something this week."

"Fine" and then the moment was over, Alfred had gotten up and pulled Arthur up along with him.

"Then I'll see you later, okay?" and the American was out the door. England, completely bristled by the day's events came to the final conclusion that he was going to take some heavy sleeping pills with his tea and hopefully be able to sleep without any dreams disturbing him. Grabbing his coat and hat on the way out, he strode towards his car, ready for his long awaited escape.

**So there you go. That is the END-of chapter 2 XD Its still a little short, but I'm working on it.  
I did post a one-shot in apology for my lateness. It is a Prucan for those who care.  
I am not entirely sure where I want to go with this story. General? Romance? Should I attempt Crack? So send you're reviews and tell me, send a review anyways even if it is just a "yay" or "nay."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Harry Potter. But when I take over the world and reinstate Prussia I will buy anything I want so I don't have to make disclaimers. **

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years! I had a very interesting one to say the least. I'm delighted about how long this story is turning out to be! This was actually supposed to be a one-shot (missed the 'Complete' button) but now I'm on my third chapter, with the longest thing I've ever posted! Crap, I don't know how I'm going to top this…**

**To my lovely reviewers: Eleven since my last update! **

**Chapter 1:**  
Cacow: OMG I never thought of that! And I should've too… I would like everyone to know I apologize for defacing England as a person and a country. Those poor, poor citizens.

**Chapter 2:**  
Yuri n' Chuka: 0.o Really? Your England is awesome! No offense, but America you need to be careful when opening your mouth. (I am such a hypocrite) Thanks for sharing my fic!  
Digimon fan 1997: It's a fun bet. An enjoyable bet. For me. And his hairdresser. Not Iggy. This Chapter talks about it more XD and there will be some more in later chaps but that is all I'm saying now.  
Plastictree: Thank you and I hope I don't disappoint  
Mochirisu: Aw! I'm so sorry about the tea; I know the value of a good cup. The mantra I gave England is the one I use too except its: "Tea, Fanfiction, Sleep, Tea, Fanfiction, Sleep…" It has never failed me  
PsuedoDragon: THANKYOU! *bows in awe/respect* I probably won't use all of your suggestions but they were very helpful. Aaaannndd that is the longest review I have ever gotten. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.  
MelodyOfStarshine: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry about my updates; I have procrastination down to an art.  
RLunatic78: I wish I had that excitement/energy, but unfortunately I usually only seem to write when I'm dead tired (procrastinator's habit of pulling all-nighters). I've never had a review in all caps before [I feel deprived of them] Urs made me feel loved XD  
trish01chiu: I hope my slight romance isn't weird-I've only written a couple of fics so it's nice to know that it was taken as cute  
LiveAndLetTwi: Hope your break is going great, and thanks so much for finding my story - and listening to me talk about it when we were both stuck at school after GNC. See ya!  
BleachKyuubi-Chan: Yes! At least one person doesn't think I'm a total ass XD But yeah my pace is currently about a month a chapter which is lame because they are so short-yeah…  
Cacow**: **I'm not sure about the accent thing- I just know that IT IS**. **Almost everyone I know (including me) will admit that they find accents attractive when asked. I think it's because we find them fascinating. I can't wait to use Iggy's attractiveness against him *evil grin*

**To**** Everyone**: I have decided to go with the all three route Crack/Romance/Humor. So be warned! Thank you everyone who reads and or reviews! You have know idea how much it means to me when I see that people from all over check out my story. My favorite days are ones when I can shout "Hey someone from halfway around the world just read my fic!" and then I sit in awe of technology because if it wasn't so cool it would be scary.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Of Bets and Zombies**

Arthur stood in front of his mirror, vainly trying to push his hair down to hide his eyebrows. "Shit" he exclaimed when he realized what he was doing, "I'm acting like that bloody Potter boy." England felt he could declare himself as officially unhappy today. Today was the day he promised to Alfred. Alfred had called the day before to schedule it.

"_Hey Iggy, so tomorrow I'll meet you at eleven-thirty a.m., okay?"_

"_Wanker, you can't just call expecting me to be free tomorrow. I have stuff I have to get done."_

"_Iggy," Arthur could almost see the pout through the phone, "Why do you think I'm so irresponsible?" Before Arthur could reply, Alfred's tone cheered up as he continued. "I called your secretary and she said that it was fine for you to take a day off, since you finished all the paperwork needed this week." Arthur huffed. He had wanted to get to work on next week's paperwork because the stack had seemed unusually large, and he knew that his secretary just wanted him gone so she could go flirt with the intern Arthur just hire._

"_Alfred you are supposed to talk to me before making plans with my secretary."_

"_But that's what secretary's are for!" The American replied earnestly "Besides you would just try to argue your way out of it so this way is more efficient." England blanched. Alfred could use the word efficient in a proper sentence?_

Eventually they decided that they would grab some food at this café Arthur new, and then Alfred could take them to wherever he had decided they were going. England didn't know where, for the American refused to tell him. Anyways, England knew he had to leave soon, or risk being late. The only good part about it was the world conference was being held in England right now (if you think having some dozen nut jobs hanging out in YOUR country is a good thing) so he could at least get ready in his own house. Carefully he packed some extra things that might be needed, seeing how he had no idea where they were going, and grabbed his jacket on his way out. Getting into his car and driving towards the café, Arthur never stopped grumbling about how "bloody miserable" the day was going to be.

When Arthur walked into the café he cringed at the sudden smell of really strong coffee. There, in the corner, was Alfred with a mug and a bag of McDonalds in front of him.

"Oi! Idiot, it's rude to bring food into a restaurant." was Arthur's way of greeting, already getting irritated by the other man.

"Iggy!" Alfred said while jumping up, completely ignoring England's comment and almost knocking over his coffee. He lifted up England's bangs checking the space above his eyes. "Damn. They haven't grown back yet. I guess we'll have to find you a different circus act because the Magical-Fast-Growing-Eyebrow-Man isn't going to work. Okay, so here's the game plan. We're getting coffee and shit here first, and then I figured we could head to the super-awesome-and-secret-place that I've picked out because it's awesome and a great place for a hero like me!"

"Fine," Arthur said stiffly "I'm going to go order something." Arthur walked up to the counter towards the back of the store. As he waited in line he observed the menu board hanging on the wall, so by the time he reached the front he knew that he wanted a medium Earl Grey and a breakfast roll. Paying and grabbing his order after hearing the name "Kirkland" yelled and let him know that it was his order at the edge of the counter, Arthur heard the bell on the door ring. Had he been paying better attention hr might've saved himself, for he might've had time to run and hide. Unfortunately for Arthur, he didn't realize the danger until he had almost reached the table that he and Alfred were sitting at.

"Yo, Artie!" Through the door had walked in a rather eccentric pair. The one who had yelled was a petit woman with dark magenta spiked hair. She was wearing an indigo top and navy blue skinny jeans. A sparkly, black scarf was draped around her and her killer six inch heels were bejeweled and black as well. Even if she was wearing wings she couldn't manage to look more like a pixie. The man standing next to her was slender, but tall. He wore black skinny jeans, combat boots and jacket. The only color on him was his vibrant red and orange hair. Guy-liner and black nail polish were visible on him as well. Both started too make their way over to Arthur's seat, the girl with a huge grin and the guy with an impassive face. Arthur had by this time reached his table and placed his food down. He barely registered the questioning stare Alfred was now giving him as the girl came up and embraced Arthur. "Hey. This is like, what, the third time in a month? I never get to see you this much! I always believed you stayed hidden in your house when you were home because you always complain about needing some time to rest." She pulled back, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Maeve, I had certain…uh…obligations today that required me to go out for a while" England replied calmly. A small smile had formed on his lips. He enjoyed spending time with Maeve even if she was a bit of a rambunctious person. He just didn't really want her here because-_Shit._ Her mouth had formed an 'o' as she noticed Alfred behind him for the first time. Then a very mischievous grin replaced it on her face.

"So how are the brows," she said casually, "I see they helped get a date." Maeve winked.

"Its not a-" England began.

"Holy shit!" Alfred finally joined the conversation and glared at the people in front of him. "What does she know about your eye brows?"

"Alfred," England sighed. Introductions were in order. "This is my hairstylist, Maeve Jenkins, and her assistant Ignatius Russell. I knew her mother, who used to be my hairstylist until Maeve took up her shop."

"As for the brows," Maeve continued, "I did them as payment for losing a bet with me. I've been at Artie here since I was a teen, trying to get him to at least try doing his brows"

"Iggy lost a bet?" Alfred perked up. This could be interesting. "What kind of a bet?"

"When we were out a few weeks ago I challenged this stodgy, old man to see who could hold their spirits the best. Seeing how he puked first so I got to torture him with my tweezers and some waxing strips." Maeve smiled maliciously.

IN ALFRED'S MIND

What? Iggy lost a bet that involved drinking to _her_? How is that even possible? Even though he isn't that great against other countries, now matter how much he tries to build up his tolerance I've never heard of a Country losing to a mere human. Not ever! "What do you think gave you the upper hand" I asked still stunned.

"Well I grew up around drinks ya know? My mom was Scottish and Irish, my dad German and English, so just about every family event I went to as a kid was loaded with alcohol. Whether or not that's the case, my tolerance is awesome! Tons of practice too." What is with this chick? I wondered. What kind of weird, twisted mix of countries is she? It's like she's superhuman or something, like some un-awesome evil villain that can consume freaking' huge amounts of stuff. Not to mention its like she was bred for drinking. What if she's a zombie? She could be. I can't wait to get back to America where people have sane tolerances. OMFG I just realized! There's mixes in my country too! If they unite in their zombie army then it's not safe their. Okay, instead of going back I'll call the president, warn him of the situation and then go to my safehouse in Greenland. They'll freeze in Greenland, right? Right? And we can get some more weapons and some hamburgers shipped up there and then I should be fine. I hope.

BACK TO THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT

"Alfred" Arthur called. He had stopped the conversation he was having with Ignatius when he noticed the lad beginning to space out. "Idiot! Don't space out when you're talking to someone!" Alfred jumped at the noise, and then on England. "IGGY! NO, WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THE ZOMBIE MUTATIONS BEFORE THEY TURN THEIR EYES ON SOMETHING ELSE TO CONSUME, LIKE OUR BRAINS!" Arthur had no idea what he was talking about, but he had obviously lost it. "Bloody hell, what the devil are you talking about? What zombies and why would they be after our brains? We aren't going anywhere until you stop acting like an idiot. and stop hugging me I'm going to fall over." (**A/N Iggy obviously hasn't read up on zombies, their behaviors, and what you should do in a zombie situation**)

"This chick is a zombie in disguise! And her unlimited appetite is going to destroy us! So we're running to Greenland and building up our arsenal." Arthur sighed though his nose.

"What would give you such a stupid notion?"

"Well she beat you in a drinking contest."

"Yeah?"

"That's completely impossible because you're a -" Alfred glanced over at the people around him and whispered "you're a you-know-what"

"You mean the personification of the U.K?" Maeve interjected.

"She's on to us!" Alfred yelped while wrapping his arms around England even tighter.

"She knows you twat." Arthur said.

"Duh. He hasn't changed at all since my mom was a teen." Mauve's seemingly never-fading smile grew, "Well at least age wise. Since then he's gotten stodgier."

"So…you beat England at drinking, did his eyebrows, know about the countries and his ever-growing stodginess? Is there anything you don't know about him?"

"I don't know how much gold he still has hidden from his pirate days"

"She knows about your pirate days! Wait, you're still hiding gold? Iggy I thought you told me that you didn't hold on to stolen goods anymore."

"She and her family are friends. I had to explain the countries to them or have to get a new stylist every few years, and that would be annoying. and I don't have anymore gold, now get off of me!" Finally the American let go. It was still weird to him, but he didn't view Maeve as a threat anymore. Maybe.

"Well I'm glad that's over. Hey, we should all go out for drinks some time. Maybe that way your friend here can get over the fact that I can out drink you." Maeve proclaimed. To Arthur it seemed like she was purposely trying to make this nightmare of a day drag out by inviting Alfred to the next time they went out. The glint in her eye told him that the wheels in her brain were beginning to turn.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. You might've beaten the old man, but I'm sure that it's just because he isn't nearly as awesome as me."

"Is that a challenge" Maeve purred.

"You bet! I'm the hero and I have to beat all villainous characters through challenges." Oh no, was all Arthur could think. Alfred had taken the bait she had laid out, and now it wouldn't just be an evening out but a competition. This was not going to end well.

"Perfect!" Maeve glanced at her watch, "Oh drat! Our break's almost over. Well me 'n' Ignatius are gonna grab some food and head back to the shop. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'll call Artie about the details of our little battle." She waved as she and Ignatius wandered over to the counter.

"All right." England said while grabbing his food. "Let's leave and get this little outing done with." England left the coffee shop with America trailing behind him, a burger in his mouth.

* * *

**Another chapter done! So I noticed that in the last chapter and the beginning of this one Alfred is kinda whiny/needy/childish and that's not how I actually picture him as. But I didn't want to change what I already have. So I asked myself "Is this crack or is this crack?" Sorry to anyone who cares about the bipolar-ness.**

**Ignatius means Fiery, ardent – it's where his hair came from**

**Maeve is a Celtic/Irish goddess of war and drinking also known as Mebd. Apparently to keep herself entertained she has to go through several guys a day. My Maeve is also inspired by Nympadora Tonks from HP. Was she what everyone hoped for? She and her mother represent England's punk days. Ignatius I added because who goes out to lunch by their self? Plus I like him. And he didn't have a single line! Which is a major part of the reason why I like him. **

**Any comments at all make me feel loved, so…Review? *A***


	4. Chapter 4

**I. AM. SIXTEEN. **

**It's weird. But I turned sixteen this morning and am proud to say my first few moments of being sixteen was for writing this fanfic. I wrote most of this last night, during the Super Bowl. If you're wondering why it's because football and I have never gotten along well, and last year we had a falling out of sorts. The Super Bowl was on my birthday and I was dragged to a Super Bowl party. It was not fun. But I like my birthday anyways because two years ago it was National Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day. That was fun XD Anyways, enjoy – even though this is a really crappy chapter. **

**Reviews for:**

**Chapter one:**

KiGaMi: Thanks! The first chapter is my currently my favorite, so it's great to see that it's still being read.

**Chapter three:**

La: Hmm? Win? Are you picking up on my foreshadowing? Well we will just have to wait and see, kaye?

Phamenia: Thanks for the help, I think I've spotted some of them and will try to fix them. Glad you enjoy it so far!

LiveAndLetTwi: I love Maeve. She lives life to the fullest, but is not just some useless slacker (that would be me). Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Mochirisu: Wow! Us Americans love to make fun of ourselves too! I'm glad I could make you laugh, without the los of tea of course, I hear it's good for a person. If Alfred's brain is anything like mine it's a very scary place. That's all I can say.

PsuedoDragon: Don't worry, I was way to distracted by the Russia mochi's to notice any similarities to France, I have no idea how you did the eyes for the second one btw. I definitely want to include more of England's relatives, even the ones we can't quite remember…

Yuri n' Chuka: Zombies have invaded my brain. We spazzes will unite against them though, and we will fill the world with crack at their defeat. Alas our brain will never be the same…

Cacow: Thank you. They appreciate the compliment. I have trouble understanding when people like my accent too. I just don't hear it. But I am told its there. I'm also told that I talk in my own original accent too. Last family reunion all my uncles ganged up on me about it. I blame watching to many videos with only English subtitles.

**Everyone: Enjoy! No, its not the challenge, your gonna have to wait a bit for that one ;D

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Beach Breath

"Iggy I wanna drive!" Alfred shouted, upon seeing Arthur enter the driver's side of the car. He would've looked cute when he pouted, except he was a grown man, and an aggravating one, to boot.

"Wanker, what would give you the idea that I would ever let you drive, especially when you're not in your own country? You'll just end up driving on the wrong side of the road again."

"Hey, that happened one time, okay? And I only hit a couple of people, but nothing serious happened…"Alfred frowned as he thought about what he had just said. "Anyways…I know where we are going and you don't, so you can't drive there, and I win!" Alfred smiled in triumph as soon as he finished speaking and waited expectantly.

(The author doesn't want to write)

Arthur was in the car with Alfred, having given in after a few minutes of arguing and was now staring at the countryside that flew by. Alfred had said it was only a half hour drive, but Arthur had no idea where he was going, which irked him. Actually now that he thought about it, the word 'irk' was rather irking as well. And that thought wasn't helping with all of his irksome troubles so Arthur decided to stop thinking about them and started trying to solve them. So Arthur decided to face them head on with the conversational approach. "Git. Tell me where the hell we are going." He saw America roll his eyes at the comment.

"England," Arthur looked up in surprise at the formal tone, "I am trying to take you on a nice trip to a nice place and to do something _nice_ – but if you could just accept that it would be a lot less aggravating." Did Alfred just say he was aggravating? _The_ _hell_? He was aggravating _him_? England was about to open his mouth and argue, but realized that might just prove Alfred's point, which was definitely not okay. "It's okay," Alfred said and ruffled his hair, "Plus, we're here!" They had pulled up to a quiet beach. It was around four o'clock by now, so the area was pleasantly warm, and the sun had begun its descent in the sky. Overall it had a peaceful aura that someone like England could appreciate.

"Iggy! Come on! I wanna build a sandcastle!" Alfred sprinted ahead, but not so far that Arthur felt like he had left him their. Great Britain smiled and found himself chuckling at the fact that Alfred still had his childlike wonder, even as an adult. Following him, Arthur took his shoes off, fully prepared to squish his toes in the warm sand. Alfred had a bucket and shovel that had come from nowhere that England could see, as well as the one that he tossed towards England.

So England began building, but for the most part just watched Alfred. America attacked the thing in a frenzy of creative work. While sitting there, Arthur found that they weren't the only people there. Off a few yards he saw a group of some of the other countries, thankfully none of the incredibly irritating ones. Hungary and Japan were both relaxing on some towels next to a sleeping Greece, while Finland and Sweden played with their dog out in the shallow water. Austria was off by himself in the shade of the trees; eating some fruit (ran out of partially sane characters).

When England looked back at his companion, he saw America in his completed castle. The thing was huge! Built in a gothic fort like style, it looked prepared for defense. Where flags would've usually flown, sand-hamburgers were sculpted instead. "All right, good work! We are prepared if the enemy attacks. Now can we go swimming?" Alfred said with a pleading look. Arthur looked at the childish man before him and wondered if he suffered from a personality disorder. At the summit meetings Alfred was bossy and wouldn't shut up about his stupid ideas. In the car he had sounded almost mature, and now he sounded like he almost used the world 'please.'

"America, I don't have any swim trunks"

"Here, I brought an extra pair, seeing how you didn't know where we were going. The bathrooms are over there if you want to change" England grabbed the shorts tossed in his direction and went to change. When he walked into the bathroom he was grabbed from behind.

"Ohhonhon" Incredibly recognizable laughter sent chills up England's spine.

"France what the hell do you think you are doing. Let me go." England tried to squirm from the incredibly uncomfortable hold on him.

"Ah, but mon cher, if I did that you would not let me talk to you." By the sound of his voice England could tell France was already wearing that really creepy smile that on a good day might scare Russia – if Belarus was there too. "Angleterre, it has come to my attention that a certain someone is with you today. And that the reason for this is the lack of those magnificent caterpillars you once had."

"I don't know why you're here, but I don't really care Frog, so just go away, and leave off my eyebrows while you're at it. I had them done, now get over it." Arthur was finally able to get out of France's grip

"I'm here for l'amour of course, and that is my point! Now that you've had your eyebrows done, it is so much easier to imagine you being done Angleterr-" Arthur knocked Francis into the wall, which his head promptly bounced off of. France snored, obviously not waking up any time soon. Then in walked Finland.

"Finland great timing. Would you do me a favour and make sure that Francis is shipped off to the Gobi Desert? He was meaning to go right now, but he fell asleep." Finland smile and picked up the sleeping Frenchmen.

"Sure. No problem, but do you mind if I send someone else? I don't want to leave Sweden here to take care of Hanatamago by himself, it wouldn't be polite."

"That's fine of course, so long as he gets there immediately." Finland nodded, and left with France. After that, England changed into his swim trunks and left the bathroom.

When he got outside Arthur found America already in the water, somehow managing to have fun by trying to run through the incoming waves. England went outside and began walking towards the water. When he was right at the edge, Alfred noticed that he was out, and began swimming towards the shore. That's when England realized bothered to wonder _what was France doing here? Did he really mean to tell me something? Impossible to tell when he is being serious or creepy – though he is ALWAYS seriously creepy. That, and what was he saying about Alfred. Does it have something to do with how America has been acting? I mean, today America seemed to put some effort in what we were doing. Is he trying- _Then suddenly a mass of white flew directly at England's head. England felt himself fall and everything go black.

America watched England fall. Hanatamago had jumped to catch a rather far throw of a Frisbee and had used England's head to help him get airborne. As England fell into the water America was already halfway back to shore. _God, Iggy's not getting up! Come on swim faster America!_ Finally he reached Arthur, who was floating slightly in the water. Picking him up, America carried him up the shore, laying him on his back in the sand. Checking his heartbeat, thankfully it was there, America checked his breathing. _Shit! _The nation wasn't breathing. Alfred pointed at Austria "I know CPR, so you go call for help." Then tilting Arthur's head back Alfred placed his mouth on his and gave him two short breaths, then turned and interlaced his fingers, pumping England's chest five times. America did this twice more before England started coughing. Alfred helped him onto his side, letting him spit up the water. Then, gently, Alfred helped Arthur sit up. For the most part, Arthur knew he was fine. He was light headed and had a horrible pain in his chest, but it was nothing compared to past wounds. He couldn't count on all of his fingers and toes the number of times he had been stabbed or shot. Unfortunately, his pride probably underwent the biggest damage. Seeing the dog near him, and everyone's worried look, it didn't take long to understand what had happened. England saw a car drive up, it being the help he vaguely remembered hearing Alfred send for. He gave a shaky smile.

"England I'm really sorry! The Frisbee was thrown too hard, and Hanatamago ran after it." Finland exclaimed.

"No, its fine. I'm alright." England stood up with Finland's help and headed towards the new car. It had parked right next to Alfred's, and Finland let go of Arthur as he leaned against it. The doctor they had brought with them checked him out as England dried off with a towel.

"England, one more thing. I just heard that France safely made it to the Gobi." Finland told him, a smile that could almost be called mischievous, had it come from anyone else.

"Glad to hear it, and thank you Finland." At that moment England heard his phone go off from in Alfred's car. Opening the door, and picking it up, England recognized the call number as France's. "How is your trip going, wanker?"

"Angleterre, your accent would be second only to my own, if your mouth did not run away with it." France crooned, "The Gobi is wonderful, soon a beautiful bronze glow will grace my features as my glowing locks grow blonder." Praising himself was an obvious, overused talent for him. One that always ticked England off.

"Your also losing brain cells, now what do you want?"

"Well it has come to my attention that you just got a kiss from L'Amérique. I simply knew those knew brows would take you somewhere!"

"What the hell-how did you, I mean-WANKER WE DID NOT! I wasn't breathing and he gave me CPR!" What was the wine bastard going on about? Him and Alfred were not, would not, do anything of the sort! What caused people to assume that he was with Alfred? Surely not his eyebrows.

"But, you enjoyed it, non?" In a fit of rage, England felt himself collapse for a second time that day.

* * *

**So yeah- I don't really like it, but please tell me your opinion. I was inspired by my health class earlier this (technically last) year, and was going to put it in a one-shot until realized I needed something for this. Did you know that they're getting rid of the breaths in CPR this year? It's because people don't like breathing into others mouths. Why would they do that? It's like they want to ruin the classics like Sandlot and oh so many fanfic's dreams! Mouth-to-mouth has inspired so much in entertainment! And now they are throwing it all away because too many people get squeamish. D:**

**Next update is really, really soon.**

**Reasons to review (besides the fact that they make me happy):**

**1, Tell me what you thought**

**2. Wish me a Happy 16****th**** Birthday**

**3. OR you can guess how France knew? Whoever guesses right gets to ask the authoress a question about the challenge between Alfred and Maeve-so press that button people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Independence day to Estonia! XD I love the Earth Calendar that tells you the holidays around the world each day of the year. First off I just want to say:**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER **_**2,500**_** HITS! **

**It means a lot.**

**Those who have sent reviews THANK YOU, and also to anyone who has faved or alerted this story. And thank you to everyone who said happy birthday. **

Cacow: Happy belated b-day! and as for CPR, I think they are still useful until you have to renew your license. And it might just be the US, I don't really know.

Yuri n' Chuka: Uuumm…close. France is reeaaalllyyyy creepy in general and that makes tons of sense.

LiveAndLetTwi who is now TheMorticiansDaughter: Pedestrians aren't important anyways. They should just stay inside and read instead of getting in the way by going on those mini-streets, uh what are they called-sidewalks? Anyways like I said stay off the mini-streets. (OH GOD! Remember I can get my permit now, so run!) France does know a lot, but that's not quite right. Any guess is a good one though.  
KrazyKunoichi13: I'm not older! I'm younger! I turned six, SIX I TELL YOU! IDONWANNABEOLD *cough* Glad you liked it. Stop telling France things because in two years I am NOT legal. Remember, Mutti knows best XP  
ShutUpAndWrite: Sorry you have to wait till April, but Happy-Super-Early-Birthday-To-You! I really appreciated your review because honestly I get really worried about grammar since I just retype my sentences till they sound right. On top of that you now have first place for my longest review! And don't worry about self-promotion. Half the reason I review anything is in hope that they will review something of mine as well. Don't be surprised if you get a review from me soon.  
lysa: Thank you

foreversnowynights: Thanks and Happy Birthday! I'm glad you like my story; I hope you continue to like it.

Phamenia: More tsundere? I'll have to work on it, I love England but we have very different personalities.

* * *

Chapter 5:

England could feel the warmth of his comforter on top of him, but didn't want to wake up yet. His head killed, and his lungs ached. If only he could drift back…

"Hey Iggy are you waking up?" Someone whispered. Damn America. Damn him to the worst dimension of hell. Arthur gave some unintelligible noise that might've been in agreement. Arthur was ready to turn on his side, and completely ignore Alfred, when he heard a gruff voice coming from another room.

"America. Who was that?" England was sitting up now, staring at the other blonde with a glare that could pierce battleships. "Tell me, now."

"Well…umm…I didn't let them in or anything, but, uh, yoursiblingsshowdup!" America practically screamed the end to him. "They just came to the door, said they knew you were sick and that they were coming inside whether you wanted them to or not."

"Alfred, that's letting them in! You should have sent them away, told them that I'm unwell…or something…" Arthur trailed off as he heard something smash, and a squeal shortly after.

"I'm pretty sure that's why there here," Arthur gave him a curious look "you being sick, that is." Alfred squirmed under England's gaze. The older nation looked incredibly upset.

"So you're the one that saved me?" England said, as he changed the subject, for once trying to cool his anger.

"Of course Iggy! I'm your hero~" Alfred perked up, happy to go back to an easier topic.

"And you brought me home to rest?"

"Now Iggy that's just mean. Who would go out with someone and then just leave them unconscious somewhere? What kind of a person do you think I am?" Arthur flinched at the term 'go out.' Unfortunately, he had not forgotten France's words. Stupid, fucking frog, coming to such unreasonable conclusions. Why would he ever like America? He was an idiot. A moron if you will. A wanker or a git. All he did was spout nonsense and eat those nasty hamburgers. Hardly dating material. On top of it all he was a guy! Arthur was pretty sure he wasn't gay. At least that's what he had thought.

A loud knock, followed by the door being opened woke Arthur from his contemplations. Behind the door stood a red headed man, who looked about twenty-six, and carried a scowl under his glaring eyes. Scotland. One of the most irritating people England had ever met (and he had met a lot of extremely irritating people) and as an older brother he sucked. Scotland was loud, arrogant and occasionally wore a male version of a skirt. So of course America found him to be a riot. Behind the angry red head popped two more. The twins, North Ireland and South Ireland, were incredibly mischievous, eyes glinting and grinning from ear to ear. Both had willowy figures and had a slightly emaciated appearance. It didn't help that their baggy T-shirts and skinny jeans gave off a similar effect. With their cropped short, spiky red hair, green eyes, and numerous freckles, it was impossible to tell the two apart from looks alone, despite the fact that South was a girl.

Scotland strode into the room, followed by the twins (who seemed to be communicating telepathically at the time). "Scotland! Why the hell are you in my house?" England was noticeably upset, to say the least.

"Listen, little bro, under you're insistence, you handle most of our affairs, but if you're getting yourself knocked out and in bed for a few days then we have to come around and help out. Besides, the twins have their economy to worry about. So we'll take care of the paperwork for a few days till the doctor says you're in the clear."

"No way!" You are not touching my stuff!" England said, hands balling into fists. His face was red from anger, and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Too bad, you don't have a say in the matter. You should appreciate the fact that we're offering to help. Either way I don't care since I bet you can't even stand." England scrambled to get out of bed. Standing up, he swayed as his vision darkened. England chose to sit back down rather than further embarrass himself by falling over. He did manage to continue to glare at Scotland through the spots in his eyes. The older nation simply smirked and left.

"Don't worry England," one of the twins said, "we'll take care of everything." The smiles on each twin seemed to widen, if that was even possible.

"Yes," said the other, "everything will get done. It'll be like you never took a break, except you yourself will be rested. Like another 'you' did it."

"Almost as if you had a twin!" the other piped up. That sent them into a fit of laughter. Recovering, they straightened up and wiggled their fingers towards Arthur.

"See, ya!" They said in unison, and left as well.

America sighed, contemplating the 'family reunion.' Surprisingly he had kept quiet through the whole thing, only waving goodbye when the others left. This was mostly due to worrying about Arthur. If this had went badly America would have been in some deep shit. Scotland was usually pretty fun for a guy that kept to himself most of the time. So were the twins. If only it wasn't so hard to tell them apart. Did they dress similarly on purpose? They even had the same pierced ear! The only time he could ever see a difference was when politics were brought up, and that didn't usually end well. Anyways, any fun that came from hanging out with the Celtic countries quickly disappeared when England was around because of his hatred of their tomfoolery. The three ginger nations _did_ tend to cause havoc wherever they went. Oh well, at least Iggy could be kept from over working himself.

Two smaller forms appeared in the door. Wales, a small and thin country with strawberry blonde hair stood next to the door, an indifferent look on his face. "They broke a vase." Wales said monotonously.

"Blast those idiots! So that was what broke." was England's reply.

"I cleaned it up."

England looked up, a kinder expression on his face. "Thank you Wales, I appreciate it."

"They won't behave at all while here, but I'll try to keep them out of your hair."

"Thank you again, I really do appreciate it." Wales nodded and shifted a little bit, allowing the other person to enter, who had previously been hiding behind him. A girl, who looked about six years, old shuffled forward, a shy smile gracing her face. She had tan skin and dark hair that flowed down to her waist. Her vibrant red sari draped around her and gave her an ethereal affect as she walked towards the bed.

"Hello Mr. America," she said, looking like she was ready to run at any moment.

"umm… Hello. Are you here to make sure that England is okay too?" America replied, slightly surprised by child's the attention.

"Yes!" Her smile returned and the girl relaxed slightly. "I heard that you were the one to save him!"

"That's right, it was me! I'm the hero so of course I would." America boasted. The little girl giggled at that.

"India, why are you here? I didn't think that you liked me." England interjected before America could go on about his 'heroics.'

"SUCK IT OLD MAN!" The small girl's fist came down into the gentleman's gut. Then she paused, blinking. "Oh." She said, glancing towards England's face, which currently seemed to be in pain, "and get better too!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mr. America!" India smiled, waved and then ran out of the room. Wales sighed through his nose and left too.

"Okay," America began, "That was really weird."

* * *

**Rating went up to T for safety, language, and sexual themes.**

**Sari or saree – a strip of unstitched cloth that is usually 4-6 yards, and is worn in various styles wrapped around a person. Usually worn by Indian women**

**How are my other OCs? Personally I like India the best, and I want to use her in another USUK fic. Please no one yell at me for making the Irelands' identical in just about every way possible. **

**Guessing about France is still up. Might even offer a one-shot of choice if anyone can get it.**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not dead, so please don't kill me! Unfortunately I have about every excuse in the book. Crazy busy, writer's block, computer restrictions, computers that don't work right, etc. But now its summer and I have **_**tons of time**_** (supposedly but they lie!)**

**While I was gone this story reached over 4,000 hits! **∑(O_O；) **THANKYOU!**

**Disclaimer: If wishes were pies, I would be happier**

BleachKyuubi-Chan: Thanks! I always worry about my OC's so it's great to hear positive feedback  
British Chocolate: Yep, just like the twins! Glad you noticed. and I picture Wales as a mediator between the rest so his personality is a bit bland. Ireland FTW :D  
TheMortician'sDaughter: Bipolar is probably the best word for her. You'll see more of it soon… *queue foreshadowing music*  
Yuri n' Chuka: I'm going to have to go with bipolar. Especially when England is around.  
I'm glad you like my OC's. Honestly I don't even really remember why I added them into the story…

Rue-the-Marauder: That does sound like France. Spies and birds. Its answered in this chapter, but I bet he has them anyways. They gather evidence and stuff.

crayon-c: This is a (very) late thanks for the late Happy birthday :D

The girl is my India OC. Thank you for pointing out that it's the Republic of Ireland, I should know that :/

Phamenia: Pickiness is good! I like having constructive reviews. I was slightly conflicted about how to right India because I knew how she was in my head, and then I know how the actual country is, so I'm glad someone noticed. But when you take into account the actual tensions in India that aren't really reflected on, quite a bit happened besides Gandhi's movement, especially because India at the time had three major religions; Muslim, Hindu, and Buddhist. The Partition of India only worsened it. In the end, India is bipolar, so I hope that's okay.

KrazyKunoichi13: You should know that when you said the twins were your heroes I got an image of Fred and George in tights and capes. I wish I had spidey-senses *sigh*  
foreversnowynights: Thank you! Glad I could make your day, and I hope you will continue liking it.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was dark. Incredibly dark actually, so much so that a hand could not be seen when waved an inch away from one's face. Not that it was tried or anything. And it definitely did not hit said face or knock off the glasses worn on said face. Yes, none of that happened. That creeping feeling that was beginning to become overwhelming was not fear, because being scared of the dark, even total darkness, was for wimps. Slowly a light grew off in the distance. Running towards it, the light grew into a dim ceiling lamp. The lamp illuminated a small room, showing three of the four sides. The fourth wall was somewhere back into the darkness. Off from one of the sides was a small hallway. The hallway itself was not lit, but it wasn't as dark as the expanse hiding the fourth wall. Even so, after only a few feet all that could be seen was a gray blur.

_sqlsch_

A slight sound echoed throughout the room, the sound could send chills down a spine, raise the hairs on a neck. The sound was hard to place, like stepping in deep mud with boots, and then the sound of a rope pulled passed its breaking point.

_Squelsch-snap_

It was difficult to locate but it sounded like it was coming from the-

_Squelsch-Snap_

Yes, it was definitely coming from the hallway, and it was getting closer.

_Squlesch-Snap Squelsch-Snap Squelsch-SNAP_

The sound was drawing ever nearer, getting louder and louder. The wise thing to do would be to run, but that would mean heading into the darkness. The darkness that would most likely end with the fourth wall at some point…

_SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP_

…meaning only to be completely trapped and blind as well.

_SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP SQUELSCH-SNAP_

Facing it was the only option, but it didn't matter for shear frozen terror had stopped any possible movement, even breathing.

_**SQUELSCH-SNAP**_

"AAaaaahhhhhhh!" Alfred woke to a start. That had to be the worst nightmare ever! Or at least the second worst. Well, maybe the third because there was that time after he watched that movie… anyways, it was really scary and his heart was beating crazy fast. It would be impossible to go back to sleep after that. Wait a minute, America thought, maybe I can go crawl in with England like I used too. Getting out of bed, he opened the door to make his way to England's room. Seeing the dark hallway that led away from his room he stopped. "Shit! This is just like that dream." Finally Alfred pulled himself away from the door, seeing how the promise of sleep was much better than staying in his room alone.

Making his way down the hall, he felt his way to the door handle, giving it a turn, Alfred walked inside. There was Arthur's sleeping form, lying half under the covers. Alfred nudges a stray arm "Hey Iggy," bleary eyes looked up at Alfred as Arthur frowned back. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in hear?" The brit slid over and turned so he wasn't facing Alfred anymore. Taking that as an 'okay' America climbed into the bed. Quickly he found himself relaxing, and drifting off to sleep.

When England got up the next morning he barely bothered to glance at the younger nation next to him. Unless needed to, America rarely got up before noon. Wandering out to the bathroom England showered and got dressed.

Deciding that it was best to get some work done before Alfred woke up, he headed towards his office. It was already getting pretty late as he had slept past his usual hour. He passed the guest room Alfred had been staying in and rounded the corner. Hearing loud voices he slowed. Cautiously he opened his office only to slam it shut again as means of dodging a flying stapler. Peering in, he saw the twins in a colossal battle, one that Scotland was mostly ignoring in favor of the cigar he was halfway through.

"You'll never take me alive!" Republic yelled.* England could tell it was her by the particularly defiant, yet currently playful, tone that he new all too well. Plus it would be rude not to be able to tell his siblings a part.**

"What the devil are you doing to my office?" England barked. The twins hid whatever their next weapons were behind their backs and smiled, "Nothing," they said in unison.

Scotland waited to exhale before looking up at his younger brother. "We decided to take a mental rest since we have been up working for several hours already." Scotland's usual look of disdain was there.

"That doesn't explain why my office is in shambles."

"Well that's easy," North began, "the stapler broke…"

"…and we were trying to find some paperclips." Republic finished. England glared at the two, highly doubting that the stapler had caused them to launch items at each other. Seeing how it had been smashed he unfortunately couldn't contradict them. "You better get this place cleaned up," was all he could say.

"Oi. You're out of Scotch." Scotland stated, seeming to not have heard the last conversation. England felt himself begin to reach his boiling point. Of course he didn't have any Scotch! This arsehole brings all of his annoying relatives under his roof without any warning and ants Scotch! If it was that important he should've brought it himself. Letting his fists clench England took a step forward before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Scotland, we mustn't impose. We're here to let England take a break and heal, lets not cause him more stress." Wales had come up quietly behind Arthur. "And please," he said, turning to the other two, "the larger messes we make, the longer it will take to finish our work, so let's clean up after ourselves." The twins nodded as Wales pulled England out into the hallway. Closing the door, the quiet would not last, Wales turned back to him. "I'm very sorry. I left briefly to help India get herself situated in the kitchen. Please, I know it's difficult, but try to stay out of the office and just rest yourself." Wales said in a stern, motherly way. It was the most England had seen him interfere in a long while, no matter how polite and calm it had seemed, so he felt inclined to comply. "Alright, but what's India doing in the kitchen?"

"Making lunch. It was the only thing no one would argue over and we figured you and America would be fine with it." At that moment the phone began to ring. Nodding to, and thanking Wales, England ran to get it, picking it up in the midst of its third ring.  
"Hello," he answered, trying to make his voice sound polite, despite still being aggravated at his siblings.

"Bonjour mon ami," an even more annoying accent came through his phone. Damn, England thought, what did I do to deserve this?

"What the hell do you want frog?" If anyone thought that England was going to be able to stay polite then they need to get their head checked.

"I'm checking up on you! After you passed out I was concerned for your well being" the Frenchman said in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Then why has it taken you so long to call?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you were up and about yet."

"You were fast to call the first time I fainted." England stated. It was true, it was actually France who caused him to faint again. Out of sheer idiocy. Seriously you would think after knowing America for so long one would be used to it by now. _America_…is just pure idiot and has nothing to do with anything.

"Well mon ami, that was a matter of l'amour! Of course I would know. L'amour calls to me, wherever it is. Very similar to you and your friends."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think love talks to you the same way fairies talk to me?"

"Oui" it was said without hesitation.

"Your delusional." About to hang up the phone he could hear the Frenchman protesting.

"Non, non. For example right now Spain is kissing Lovino on the head and getting hit for it, your neighbor Melody is out on a date, Mathieu is getting his first kiss, Russia and China are about to-"***

"I don't want to hear it!" With that England slammed down the phone. Whether or not there was any truth behind what France was saying, he did NOT want whatever images he was about to get inside his head. It was too much.

"Lunch is ready!" Came India's voice from the kitchen. Sighing, England walked over to face his relatives and former colonies. Around the table sat the twins on one side, Scotland at the foot of it, and Wales on his right. Towards the other end sat America, who was next to the head of the table, which was empty, as well as the seat across from him. America looked up at England and smiled, till India caused him to turn. "Is that enough Mr. America, or do you want more?"

"Um, I guess one more scoop would be awesome, if that's alright" He said smiling at the younger country.

"I insist," she said giggling. India turned and saw England. Running over she grabbed his hand and seated him next to Alfred. She grabbed one of the dishes and started scooping some out onto his plate. When she finished she sat down across from America. At the other end the twins were telling a story to Wales about a bartender and his bullfrog that they knew. Scotland was solely focused on his drink, and only stabbed at his food every once and a while. America on the other hand was swallowing his food as fast as he could bring fork to mouth.

"So, Midget. What's with this eyebrows thing?" Scotland finally said.

"Hnn?" England was just about to take a bite out of his food. Everyone's attention was now on the two of them. "What eyebrow thing?"

"You know, the fact that they aren't huge anymore. What's up with that?"

"Well, it was just a one time thing-"

"Bullshit" Scotland interrupted. _Crap! He saw right through it. _Stupid Scotland having to be a pain, do nice people who mind their own business exist anymore? "Your eyebrows are a defining characteristic of your country; therefore you have to redo it every day, don't you?"

"Really Iggy?" America asked, "Why do you keep it up?" His face curious, Alfred hadn't noticed the sauce at the edge of his mouth. England felt his heart thump. Ignoring whatever that was, because France was a moron who probably kept cameras everywhere, England glared at Scotland.

"No reason. America wipe the sauce off your face, you look like an idiot." Going back to his food, England believed that the conversation had been successfully dropped. Scotland, however, had different ideas.

"Oi"

"What?" England said, completely exasperated.

"You're doing it for a something. Or maybe someone, but there is a reason, 'cuz you never put in effort for something unless if it's worthwhile. You didn't even brush your hair until the nineteenth century."

England was addled by whatever Scotland was going on about. What the hell? What was he talking about, doing it for something or someone? England's eyes flicked over to Alfred.

"You're being ridiculous. I don't have to have a reason, and it's my body I can do what I want with it."

"Fine. Quit acting like a teenager under pressure. I don't really care."

Arthur resisted the urge to continue the argument. America, who had been surprising silent during the rest of the conversation, had cleaned his to pile more on his plate, he said to India; "This stuff is amazing! We have Indian restaurants in America, but this is the best ever! You're an awesome cook."

"Thank you very much!" was the quiet reply. Despite her shy behavior, India was positively beaming. England took a taste of his chicken. Immediately his senses were alerted to many flavors he wasn't used to. A bite of his rice caused him to cough.

"It is good, but the spices cover a good deal of it."

"Thank you England! But, I like spices on my food. Yours is just kind of bland."

Anger flared "There's nothing wrong with my food, I just don't try to kill people with flavor." He said heatedly.

""No, your lack of it is what does them in." India got up.

"My food does not need some bloody spice to ruin the flavor!"

"That's not what you thought when you dominated my trade. So here you go!" India picked up England's plate and dumped it's contents on him. She then stormed out of the room.

Of course the twins took this as initiative to start a food fight. Thankfully they didn't target anyone but each other, but the mess they were making was tragic.

"Oi Midget."

"WHAT?" England yelled.

"I'm not cleaning this up."

* * *

***Republic is going to be my name for the Republic of Ireland, sister of Northern Ireland because I'm to lazy to write the whole thing**

****Republic and England disagree more than England and North**

***** Don't you see it? France is standing in the middle of his kitchen, or drinking wine on his couch and all of the sudden: "Oh, Germany just fainted from a nose bleed" , "George just fell in love" "Beka is in denial" , "Greece is having a kinky dream" or "Joren is masturbating." He just does it at any random time with any person. He's ALWAYS watching you. Just like Santa Claus. Or Finland.**

**OMFG I am so glad this chapter was over. It did not want to work until the very last minute. Writers block has been giving me headache on top of the ones I was getting from the parties I was writing at (spent the last three days trying to write at my relatives) I hope I haven't strayed to far from the plot…if there is one. I promise that the next update will be MUCH sooner.**

**Happy Fourth of July! I had a great time eating and drinking, watching fireworks and doing a 21 gun salute, so all in all it was a great way to celebrate. Hope you all remembered to celebrate Canada Day too! (I had pancakes and LotR movies XP)**

**If you said "Who?" you MUST write a review**

**If you didn't - write one explaining Canada and how to best remember him**

**Or if you want to say something about the story, there is a button at the bottom of the screen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning everyone! It is currently just after one o'clock where I am, and I am happy to have finished this chapter. It's the longest one I have, and it wasn't easy to write. But surprisingly I'm happy about it and think it makes up for some of my other chapters. I really hope you all like it too! And to make it even better; I passed 5,000 hits. My family all came in and stared as I had a spasm over this (you have no idea how excited I am right now). I'm really going to miss writing this story, but unfortunately there are only about two chapters left. Voila!**

**To my lovely dedicated reviewers:**

TheMortician'sDaughter: Lucky number 50! Thanks again, and yes, someone should keep an eye on those two. Chapter 7 is dedicated to you!

KrazyKunoichi13: Your enthusiasm is overwhelming. But yes, the tights are sexy  
Phamenia: Don't remember who? What were we talking about? Well thanks for remember to review! Each one is much loved  
Secret base: I'm glad you like it so far. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes you see. Sorry for the hassle, I saw some other authors responding to reviews this way, and wanted to try it out. It has its ups and downs, but after this story I don't think I'll do it again. Thanks for the review!

Foreversnowynights: Ikr? I think I know which one you're talking about. France is scary stuff. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**I don't own Hetalia or any other references**

**Warning: Heavy use of alcohol, implied use of drugs, yaoi**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"Very well then. We'll see you later – Yes, thank you for calling. Good bye." England hung up the phone. Maeve had called wondering if tomorrow would be a good night to meet up. Saying it was fine, for England desperately wanted to be somewhere besides his over crowded house. After the fiasco at lunch, England did not feel like being a gracious host to his guests. India had hid herself in her room, despite America and Wale's attempt to bring her out (that girl needs to get a grip on her anger!) and the only company he currently found tolerable was Whales. Unfortunately Whales was trying to keep everyone out of England's way, so he wasn't really available. America was currently talking to India, so England decided to begin cleaning up the kitchen. Despite the dishwasher, England felt the need to rinse each plate and scrub the pots and pans by hand. As he finished loading up the dishes and moved on to washing the pots, England heard footsteps come up behind him. America's face smiled in his peripheral vision.

"So India is going to stay in her room for a while. She seems fine, but any time I brought up leaving it sounded like something was thrown. The conversation was mostly about how awesome my movies are." America picked up the pan England had just washed and began drying it. As he worked he made faces at his reflection in the pan.

"Maeve called. We're going to meet up with her tomorrow night. She wanted you to know she's ready to beat you." England watched as the scrunched up face of the boy next to him changed to one of confidence.

"As if she could," smirking Alfred picked up the next pot. He stuck his tongue out at his upside down image.

"Her words not mine. And could you stop doing that? It's hard to focus on a conversation when you keep making faces."

"Are you saying I'm distracting?" England could feel his face heat up. The puckered lips on America's face had once again formed a cocky grin. Perhaps England looked at those lips for too long because the smile widened.

"Th-that's preposterous!" He spluttered. "I just can't tell whether or not you're paying attention."

"Always am Iggy. Let's go clean up the dining room"

For the next hour the two of them were hard at work cleaning up the remains of the twins food fight. Alfred was surprisingly good at cleaning, despite his need to goof off while doing it. Arthur grumbled over every stain, and envisioned gruesome for his two siblings. Chinese food was ordered for dinner, which was a quiet affair (India still refused to leave her room) and then they all turned in for bed early.

After getting ready for bed England found that he was too restless to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get in a position that was comfortable. Finally he tried lying on his back and counting sheep. "One sheep...two sheep...three sheep...four sheep..."Making it up to fifty-seven, Arthur gave up. If anything he felt more awake now. "Today was exhausting, so why can't I fall asleep?" Arthur wondered. With nothing but his thoughts, Arthur continued to stare at the ceiling.

The recent events seemed to finally be catching up to him. First the uproar over his eyebrows was just ridiculous. They were just eyebrows for god's sake! He doubted that anything like this happened during his punk stage. Then he had several piercings and his hair was dyed a different color every week. Of course, that was country related and others could see the effects all over the news. And many other countries had similar problems.

Then America had to cause his injury that was so bad that his family decided to come and hassle him. Add all that to France's pesterings and Maeve's competition, Arthur felt like everyone had decided it would be the perfect time to bother England. The person, not the country. It was enough to drive anyone mad! Especially France. Only he would think about having a relationship with a former colony! Well Spain did too, but he and South Italy really love each other. Turkey might've... and it was hard for countries to have no prior relationship when they begin dating...Belarus is freaking creepy. But all that is beside the point, America was loud and aggravating, and his food was disgusting. He gave help when it wasn't wanted – England thought about America cleaning up the kitchen and dining room with him, and how he had pulled England out of the water when he nearly drowned How cute the shocked look on his face was when he found out England had waxed his eyebrows.

"And what did he mean by 'I always am' anyways?" Arthur said to himself out loud. "Like 'I'm always paying attention'? Hardly. I can't count the number of times he has ignored me or forgotten something." Still it had sounded really sweet. Bloody hell. The frog's gayness must be a contagious disease. The thought of liking America had been placed in his head, and England couldn't shake it out. Did he have a crush on America? Maybe a little. Not like he had a lot of girls to choose from, Belarus is freaking creepy.

Shite! Tomorrow he would be out drinking, and England had long accepted that he did not take his liquor well. What if he did something stupid that gave away his feelings? That would be a nightmare! England banged his head against the headboard in frustration. The simple solution – not to drink – sounded unlikely. Who doesn't drink at a bar? But it was the only solution, really. Finally, England felt himself drift off into sleep

Everyone got out of bed late the next day, simply because they had time to sleep in for once. Even so, it did not stop the daily routine from taking forever. Filing and cleaning were done and America and England were organizing what they needed for the upcoming world meeting. Later in the afternoon, England took a break to have a cup of tea. He set the pot to boil and pulled out a cup as Wales walked in.

"Hey, want a cuppa?" England asked, gesturing to the now steeping pot.

"Sure" Wales responded. England noticed that his usually empty face was a little tense. England grabbed another cup and handed it to Wales. Adjusting the tea to their preferred styles with the cream and sugar laid out in front of them, they sat down. Suddenly Wales spoke up, "I don't mean to sound intrusive," he began, "but why is America still here?"

"Er –" England hadn't thought about it much. True, America should probably be home, with his own things to work on. "Uh. Actually I'm not really sure. It probably has something to do with the meetings still being in England."

"Yeah, but the rest of the world has found somewhere else to stay. And normally by now you two would have ripped out each other's throats. Something just seems different..." England felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well, it seems were getting along better these days, and – er –" England saw the edges of Wales lips turn upward ever so slightly, the equivalent to a triumphant grin on someone else.

"I knew it."

"Uh, knew what?"

"You like him, in a romantic way. Don't deny it." England swallowed the protest that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Um, kinda. I don't really know." At this moment England really wished that Wales stuck to normal, polite conversation, rather than saying what was on his mind. America _was_ in his house, and could walk in at any moment.

"I think he could be good for you, and judging by the way he sticks around, I bet you have a pretty good chance with him."

"I don't want have a good chance with him! I just want this all to go away." England complained. Wales gave him a look that could only be described as one from a stern mother.

"That's not true. You want to be happy, and I highly doubt that entails turning into an old spinster."

"Why not? I'm practically infamous for it." England said.

"Just be ready to give it a chance, okay? I'm not saying that you have to hook up tonight"

"You know, I can't tell if this conversation is more or less disturbing coming from you." Wales glared, causing England to laugh. He looked too much like Scotland when he did that.

"Iggy! It's time to go!" America called from outside before opening the door. "I have a competition to win tonight."

Arthur went to grab his coat. While walking back he found Wales and India in a heated discussion with America trying to calm India down. Surprised, this was the first time England had seen India outside of her room since early yesterday he made his way over. When India saw him she stomped her foot and ran back towards her room.

"What was that about?" England asked Wales.

"She wanted to go out with us tonight, but I told her that she looked to young to go to a bar in this country."

"Perfectly reasonable. Not many six-year-olds go drinking."

"So America said that she could take the opportunity to destroy your house." England shot America a murderous glare

"I was kidding!" he said, hands up in defense. "I did say that she should go watch the newest Harry Potter movie or something."

"America, that's not even on DVD yet." England sighed.

"I did say or something. Either way she decided to stay here." America smiled.

"You coddle her you know. She puts up a fight just because she knows you'll listen."

"Yeah, but I don't mind. At least she hasn't tried sneaking out yet."

"I think, in her round about way she looks up to you. That's more than I could get." America seemed a little shocked by the compliment, but smiled just the same.

"OI! Lovebirds get moving! I want to be drunk by sunset." Scotland yelled from out the door. England yelled back something about not making stupid assumptions and learning to be patient. Everyone piled into the car for the short drive over to the local bar.

When they got there they found that the bar was unusually full. Looking around they noticed that many of the other countries had taken the opportunity to go out tonight as well. Over by the bar were Denmark, Netherlands, and the entire Bad Touch Trio. France could be seen lounging off in a booth, along with several others scattered around the area.

"Hey! Glad you made it." Maeve walked over; her hair currently a deep emerald and her dress was a warm brown. Ignatius was trailing behind her, his red hair having an eerie glow in the low lights. "I'm assuming the extra crowd has something to do with your lot?" she said while waving her hands in the direction of the rest of the bar.

"Yeah. They're in town for a meeting." England replied. Scotland and the twins had already wandered over to the bar, while Wales went to find a table for them.

"So," America began. "Ready to get beat?"

"Alfred, your ignorance is showing." England said

"What? Where?" Maeve started cracking up.

"You sure know how to pick them Arthur. Come on, I have a table set up over here." She brought them both over to a round table off in the corner. "I have a waiter making sure that our three trays are refilled regularly. Rules are: last one standing wins! "

"Wait Maeve," Now Arthur was confused. "Why are there three trays?" Now she and America looked at him like he was the slow one.

"It's for the competition. One for me, dumbass here, and one for you." Alfred's indignant cries were drowned out by Arthur's yelp.

"Me! I thought this competition was between you and Alfred! I wasn't planning to do much drinking..." This would not work. He started backing up.

"Psh. That's no fun. More is better!" Maeve put her arm around him, cutting off his escape. "And who goes to a bar, unless they want to get smashed?" Then she whispered into his year, "This will be good for you." An evil gleam filled her eyes. Now completely alarmed, England warily eyed the glasses. They seemed harmless, but looks can be deceiving. Not seeing a way out of this, England only nodded.

"So, you know the rules, the rest is simple: whoever wins gets to tell the two losers to do something. Drink up!"

"Hey! Shouldn't we know what we're doing before we sign up for this?" America protested. England was in agreement, but knowing Maeve, that wasn't going to happen. As it was, she ignored his question anyways.

"Don't worry," England muttered in the other's direction. "She almost always picked something about your hairstyle." Not looking reassured, the American picked up his first glass.

The bitter, awful drink burned the inside of the Englishman's throat. He could hear America cough, but could not see him for his eyes had filled with tears.

"Ugh. That stuff is nasty." America's voice was gruff

"It gets easier." England managed to say. They continued swallowing the vile liquid for the next hour. It did become tolerable to swallow, but most likely because by then all of their senses had been numbed by the alcohol in their systems.

England was feeling incredibly dizzy. He thought he could hear yelling, but wasn't sure where it was coming from. "Ye scallywags! Nothin's eaton my face." Arthur swayed a bit. "I hearby decla-decl-de. Um... don't stare...with my chair you bloody teddy bear!" Then he realized that he was the one yelling. "I swair theez bubbles argh rood. I amze Quin ov Inglund! See respect." The room didn't stop wiggling, so he decided it was best to sit down. Or his legs gave out, he wasn't really sure. When sitting, he found the bubbles were really lights, and his vision cleared a little bit. With no intention of standing up again,

Arthur took the opportunity to look around the room. America and Maeve were still going strong, downing a glass every few minutes. He could see the twins singing one of their favorite drinking songs, skipping about on the table. "..._as the one we drink in our home town…"_ Scotland was clapping along and encouraging them. "_...you can drink your fancy ales..._" Over in the far corner it looked like France and Ignatius were making out. "_…you can drink em by the flagon..." _The Bad Friends Trio had all started giggling madly. "..._but the only brew for the brave and true..._" Netherlands was smoking something that produced a smoke with a greenish hue. "…_comes from the Green Dragon!_"

On the drinking match continued. For a while it seemed about even between Maeve and America, but after another half hour his eyes were becoming unfocused, and America was using the table for support. England watched all of this from his sitting position on the floor, whenever he tried to stand the room spun, so he continued using the wall for support as he made himself comfortable. Eventually he dosed off for a bit.

"Argh!" Something massive had just dropped on him, waking him up. Looking at whatever had landed on him, he saw Alfred sprawled out on top of him. Elbow digging into Arthur's stomach and his head was plated into the floor.

"Well that was a good match!" Maeve said triumphantly. At first glance, she looked like she was actually refreshed by it, but had anyone been a little less drunk they would see that her eyes had become a bit of an off balanced, crazy look. "Here," she held out her hand and pulled England up and out from under the heavier man on top of him. Together, they were able to hoist America up, and drag him towards the door. There, they met Wales, who was the designated driver for the night. Thankfully the other three in the group were able to stand, with a lot of leaning on each other of course, and walked themselves out to the car.

The drive home was filled with the sounds of the three older countries very off key singing. When they got into the house everyone went their separate ways. America had awoken slightly "Can you handle getting him to his room? I'll handle these three," Wales asked. England only nodded. The idea of talking made him nauseous. Carrying the heavier man was difficult, but England was able to help him walk most of the way. That is, till America all but collapsed on the ground in front of England's doorway. The final fifteen yards seemed too much of an effort to drag the deadweight of the American. The short distance to the bed on the other hand was much more appealing. Hauling him onto the nearer side, England himself slid into the other side. There was a slight rustling next to him.

"Iggy" Alfred mumbled. "I lost, didn't I?" Arthur chuckled at that.

"Yeah. But Maeve's crazy. Don't dwell on it." America sat up and leaned forward, looking England in the eye.

"You know what I never got Iggy?" He asked.

"What?" Arthur asked after a long pause. Maybe he was asleep again.

"Why'dja do it?" England looked at him blankly. Even if his brain was at a normal functioning level, he doubted he would understand the thought process in America's mind.

"Do what?"

"Ya know – wax yer brows. After the bet." Again, England struggled to respond to his question.

"Well, ah...They look nice?" The sentence ended as a question. England wasn't really sure what compelled him to keep waxing and plucking his eyebrows. A lot of stuff happened after he got them done, and stuff seemed to continue happening since he kept them. He didn't think it was for something as selfish as attention seeking, but he was tired of the other nations picking on him for how he looked. There were plenty of other things they already teased him about.

"Wanna know sommat?" America asked, his voice deep and slurred as he spoke. "I...I always liked 'em, them caterpillars that ate yer face." Surprised, England didn't answer. Then America leaned forward. England half expected him to kiss him, and closed his eyes. Instead, he felt a wet tongue run down the length of his left eyebrow. As gross as it initially felt, it also sent shivers down his spine.

"Alfred," he breathed. America pulled back and looked at him.

"Iggy. I want'cha te know, I've always lu~ " America cut himself off, and fallen down onto his pillow. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

**There you go! The end of chapter seven. I'm glad I was able to get in some actual interactions between Arthur and Alfred (They don't like working together much) and that Wales actually got to play a larger part. Maeve came back, as well as Ignatius (he still doesn't have any lines XD) and we finally had the competition.**

**If anyone was confused by the last scene, here is a little clarification: in my head cannon – eyebrow fetish. Hope that helps.**

**This story is coming to an end shortly, so if you have anything to say – I would really appreciate the review.**


End file.
